


a lovely life.

by Blackcatyaoi



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Baking, Comfort Food, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Forehead Kisses, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-01-03 00:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcatyaoi/pseuds/Blackcatyaoi
Summary: remus messed up big time. he had been invited to his brothers wedding and to save the whole oh your still single conversation. you lie , lie like you never lied before.  so what can one do when you lie and refused to admit it? well you find a accomplish and pray it works well. lucky patton was ready and willing to be his boyfriend for a while.





	1. crushes

remus didn't know how he managed to fuck up this badly but welp here he was. he had fucked up royally and now he had two options admit the truth or find someone to be his fake boyfriend. remus was fucked. who could he ask to be his boyfriend for three weeks? who would happily go along with him to his brothers wedding and lie to everyone that they were dating. no one that's who. he couldn't bring anyone his brother knew anyways , roman would know he was lying in a heartbeat then. but who could he ask to do this? remus hummed as he tried to think of anyone who he could ask and well it was almost non existent. groaning remus rubbed his face as he sunk into the chair. hell roman knew everyone remus did. even remy's boyfriend know roman and remy never shared anything. it was to bad emile was a creampuff , cream puff? that it remus thought. remus smiled and grabbed his cell phone , it only took a second to find the number he wanted. "let's hope pats not busy" remus said as he waited for patton to pick up. 

" hello remus! what can i do for you?" patton answered and remus smiled as he heard a timer go off , you could always count on patton to be making something delicious. wich made patton perfect , they had history and no one knew patton pulse patton was lovable to a fault. " remus? honey you there " patton asked worry starting to leak into his voice. " oh yeah sorry um patton your free for like a month right?" remus asked as he finally broke free of his thoughts. " uh yeah why you needed me for something my dark and scary cookie?" patton asked and remus snicker at the odd description , patton had a love of sweet nicknames and descriptions . " yeah i kinda do so um patton would you like to go to a wedding?" remus said and patton let out a happy squeak , patton love weddings. " oh my gosh yes i would love that! what time is it , what should i wear oh should i come over? " patton said in a rush. remus snickered at the excitement , he knew roman and virgil would love patton. " yeah come over and i'll explain everything" remus said as a small amount of worry hit him , would patton really go fo this? " okay than sugar cookie. i'll be over soon okay?" patton said and remus hummed before hanging up. he hoped patton would be willing to do this . 

remus sighed as he relaxed back into his chair. he knew patton wouldn't take too long to arrive and well remus knew patton would bring over sweets for him to try. the thought made remus smile , patton was just a sweet person and remus knew he was lucky to have meet him. it had only been maybe 20 minutes since remus had called patton when his doorbell rang.remus hopped up and was quick to answer the door , the moment he opened it though remus had his arms full of patton.patton made a soft sound as he pulled away and gave remus a bright smile " hey rem what's up?" patton asked as he handed the tin of cookie he had been carrying over . " heya pappy thanks for coming over" remus said as he took the offered cookies. " no problem remus you know i'll always come over if you ask" patton said as remus lead him into the living room. patton easily made himself at home , as remus grabbed some drinks for both him and patton. patton gave a quiet thanks as remus handed him his drink and remus sat down in his chair. " so patton what do you remember about my family? " remus asked as he opened the tin full of lemon sugar cookies. " well i remember you telling me about a brother but not much else" patton answered confused as to why remus was bring this up . " so he's getting married in a few weeks and well my family had been kinda on my case for my um relationship states" remus said taking a bit out of the cookie he had grabbed as patton nodded in understanding. " and well um" remus stuttered stopping a second as he looked at patton. " i may have said something stupid because of the whole are you datings someone yet thing " remus said and patton gave him a soft smile as to say go on. " well i kinda lied and said i was dating someone " remus said and patton placed a hand on remus leg of support. " so um i'm in a really bad situation because i don't have anyone i can bring to this and you know well um" remus said unsure of what he could say. " remus honey are you asking me to be your boyfriend for the wedding? " patton asked and remus nodded. patton hummed as he thought it over , he was always willing to help out his friends but laying never sat right with him but well" okay remus i'll be your boyfriend for the wedding on one condition" patton said smiling. remus gave a nervous smile , he had no idea what patton could want for this favor. could it be dealing with the tanner family? because god did both of them hate dealing with the pricks, or was it something worse. " you have to be my boyfriend for my family's visit" patton said and remus blinked. " that's it?" remus asked surprised at the simple request. " yep so i can get away from the whole why can't you find a boyfriend like your brothers? talk" patton said and remus smiled this was going to be perfect .

the days passed by in a blarr as the two got ready for the long flight. remus had gotten the two tickets for him and patton and patton had booked the hotel room. they had agreed on a story to tell the families for when they asked about how they met and all that. the best part of this whole little arrangement was they didn't have to lie about anything. the story of how they met was a good enough one for anyone to believe for fall in love. roman would fall for it hook line and sinker but the one worrying thing was dee calling him out. but well if they don't fully lie then it had a good chance of it working. they just had to stick to the plain and not fuck it up , simple right? well no it was not because roman and dee were cake walks compared to remus's mother who took years to finally accept virgil. remus hoped she changed from when remus lived with everyone. but well remus hasn't meet a person who hated patton yet and god did he hope his mother wasn't hell bent on driving patton away. patton was a more emotional responsive person and remus was worried his mom would make patton cry in front of everyone. remus shook his head and forced himself to relax it would be fine. patton would win everyone over and it would be fine. " remus? sugar you ready?" patton asked startling remus and remus nodded. it was time to board the plane. 


	2. Chapter 2

the flight was in remus opinion both the longest and shortest flight remus had even been on. it had felt like weeks since they stepped onto the plan and yet if felt like only minutes since they had left home. remus took a deep breath as he walked off the plane , there was no reason for him to panic already. it's not like patton was going to meet his whole family and be under the extremely watchful eye of his mother and friends , or that if anyone knew they were lying remus would never hear the end of it and patton would be chased off and. remus jump slightly as patton called his name. " remus you okay? we can always skip the lunch if your not up for it"patton said and remus could have screamed to the heavens in thanks for the shorter male. " no i'm okay , sides roman and virgil are picking us up " remus said as patton gave him a soft smile. patton grabbed remus hand giving a slight squeeze. remus felt himself calm down as he linked his hands with patton , lacing their fingers together . patton always did know how to make remus fell clamer. the two of them where quick to grab their bags and head to the spot roman said he would be waiting for them and remus was both happy and terrified at the fact his brother was about to meet patton. remus bit his lip and tighten his grip on patton's hand. patton just gave a gentle squeeze back as he hummed , making remus take a deep breath it would be okay. 

" REMUS" roman called out as he caught sight of his brother. roman was taken back though by the sight of another male holding his brothers hand. roman had been sure remus had lied to him about having a boyfriend. as much as roman loved his brother remus was a bit of a much for most people and roman was sure remus was still single. never having been interested in relationships before . roman was quick to put on a smile and race forward snagging remus into a tight hug." brother how have you been! you never call or visit" roman said as he spun remus around. a soft giggle drew roman's attention from remus to patton. " i've been good roman and it's been really busy with the bakery" remus said as roman let him go. taking a deep breath remus was quick to introduce patton " roman this is patton my boyfriend and co owner. patton my twin brother roman" remus said and he prayed that nothing would go wrong. " hello roman it's nice to meet you! thank you for letting me come to the wedding" patton said as he shook roman hand. " no problem it's just a nice surprise that remus has someone he's willing to bring to my wedding" roman said as he released patton's hand. " still when remus told me we were going to a wedding i was over to moon" patton said and gave roman the smile that melted everyone's hearts , remus liked to call it a deadly weapon. anyone who saw it just wanted to make patton happy, no matter what. remus nearly laughed as he watch his brother melt at the sheer cuteness patton possessed. " think nothing of it. " roman said smiling back at patton. " so roman where's virgil? i thought he was also coming to pick us up." remus said drawing roman attention away from patton. roman smiled " he's outside in the car. airports make him a tad to nervous" roman said and remus gave a nod and gave roman a signal to lead the way. roman gave a soft humm and grabbed patton's bags ignoring the protest from patton. the three made their way out of the building and over to roman's car. 

virgil opened the door once he notice roman coming into view , his mouth opened only to click shut at the sight of patton. patton gave his a small wave and soft hello worried that he may startle virgil. virgil shook his head and gave roman a look that scream no way. " my dark and stormy love meet patton remus boyfriend." roman said as he placed patton's bags into the trunk. " oh hey nice to meet you. how did you and remus meet?" virgil asked his eyes narrowing as he looked at patton. " nice to meet you two and we meet not long after i moved. we were both looking for a nice spot to open a bakery and we bumped into one another. we started talking and well we came to an agreement to open it together thanks to the fact we both had something the other needed." patton said and virgil hummed in thought " so you two run a bakery?" virgil asked and patton was quick to jump into the same talk he always had when the bakery was brought up. remus snorted in amusement at the sight , virgil would soon be told every thing on the menu and more. patton was very prideful about the little bakery him and remus owned. no one could ask about it without patton telling them everything about the shop.

they all talked a bit longer before each entering the car. patton snagged remus hand again after he buckled up , making sure to make remus wear his seatbelt. virgil gave a soft smile as he caught sight of it in the mirror.virgil was happy that remus had found someone, but something still bothered virgil. he could tell they two where close and did like eachother but something was off about it. virgil was quick to had his growing frown. the only thing virgil could do was wait of it to reather go away or for one of them to reveal what's going on. virgil shoot roman a subtle look and roman gave one back. no matter how nice patton they needed to find out more about patton himself. with a nood the two turned their attention on the conversation and road. it was going to be a interesting lunch. 


End file.
